


Goodbye

by thequeenmeera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Game of Thrones + Galavant, I'm not going to stop being sad about theon dying, If you haven't heard the song this won't be quite as funny, but at least he's not being destroyed by the second half of s8, seriously watch galavant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenmeera/pseuds/thequeenmeera
Summary: Based onThis scene/song in Galavant season 2.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late getting this one done but I was slammed by finals the last couple weeks. Maybe this'll help us feel better about 8x04.  
> The Night King is Death, Bran is Sid, Jon is Madalena, Yara is Richard, Dany and Arya are both Bobbi, Random Guy is Random Guy, Sansa is Isabella.

Theon’s eyes flew open. Mist swirled around him but he no longer felt cold, he no longer felt pain. Theon sat up quickly, trying to catch his breath. There was a figure moving in the mist and as it drew closer Theon knew it. The blue eyes, the pale hair, the ice crown. He looked around and found that they were alone in the mist. No more figures, no scent of death from the wights.

He scrambled to his feet and was surprised by how easy it was to balance. Theon wiggled his toes, all ten of them. _All ten of them_. He raised his hands in front of his face to see all ten fingers. _Not seven_. Theon looked about for his bow, his spear but there was nothing but the mist. He prepared to charge the Other anyway but was halted when the creature spoke.

“I am not your enemy here,” Its voice was raspy, deep and cracked. “I’ve come to take you to the other side.”

Another side? Of what?

“Of this place, unless you wish to wander in the mist forever.”

Theon found his voice “What if I want to go back?”

A laugh came from the Other’s throat, it sounded more like a scream. “You may say farewell to your friends first, if you must.”

_An odd kindness_.

Another figure appeared in the mist, tall and thin but dressed warmly. It was Bran’s face on the tall man’s body. _What sort of magic_ … he started to think and then the apparition spoke, “I am sorry. You shouldn’t have had to die for me.”

“That’s really touching Bran,” Theon had no more patience for those dead eyes. “And you’re not being helpful.” The apparition nodded and moved aside.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Jon Snow sounded more exasperated than the time he’d had to drag baby Rickon out of a barrel of apples while getting clawed by that selfsame child.

“I don’t know either,” Theon grumbled.

Yara followed behind Jon, “You useless shit,” she said with a smile and mussed his hair. “Went out as a hero though.”

“What is dead may never die,” he told her.

“Goodbye,” Queen Daenerys said from behind him, making Theon jump. “It’s a pity we didn’t get to talk more,” Daenerys said.

“Yes, alright.”

A man Theon had never seen before entered his field of vision, “I am merely a traveler boy,” it said.

“Why are you here?” was all Theon could think to say to that.

“Come” the Other said, leading Theon towards a light in the mist.

Theon followed reluctantly, “But where is Sansa? She needs to know that I love her!”

As if on command he saw her, her beautiful auburn hair carefully braided. She had a dirty dragonglass dagger in hand, gore on her skirts. She looked frightened but determined, he’d seen that look on her too often.

“Is she in danger?” he asked Death.

He got no reply other than come, the tug in the air became more insistent. Sansa’s apparition dove and stabbed something Theon could not see.

Theon turned to Death and saw no mercy in those eyes. Then he did something truly, deeply foolish. He jerked one knee into what might have been Death’s groin, turned, and ran the other way into the mist. Towards Sansa.

Theon could see nothing else, and felt only cold. But there might have been a hand on his face. There might have been a shout of “He’s still breathing!”

_She has to know that I love her_.

The maester’s chain clunked on his chest when the older man leaned over Theon, wrapping the bandages tight.


End file.
